Code Red - a Japan x Reader story
by Homestuck'nAnime
Summary: A short one shot of a Japan x reader. High school AU. What happens when a mischievous friend is combined with a shy couple and a code red drill?


Hello **readers! This is my third story I think... and I just got this account 2 days ago. Clearly it was a good decision! X3 I'm reverting back to the very first anime I ever watched: Hetalia. I hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's bad, I actually wrote this a while ago, I just never posted it online.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my keyboard, nothing else.**

You slump lower at your desk, a pencil held lazily in your hand and half-finished notes spread out in front of you. The teacher is talking about something or other, and the class laughs as she explains glue tyke prefix 'homo' means 'same'. You don't hear her. Or can't. You were zoned out, completely lost in your fantasies of your crush, Kiku Honda, the representative for the country Japan. He isn't in this class, but he's in your next class period. You've been trying to muster up the courage to talk to him without becoming a stuttering mess, but unfortunately both of you are rather shy...

Finally the bell rings to release you from this torturer and you scramble top get your things together and file them haphazardly in your binder. You are one of the last ones top leave the room. You walk quickly and quietly down the hall to your next room. When you walk in, you notice that the desks had been completely rearranged. You know what this means- a new seating chart. Before, you had been in alphabetical order by last name so that the teachers could learn your names. That landed Kiku halfway across the room from you, right next to your best friend, [best friend's name]. She knew your feelings for the short boy next to her and she wasn't exactly subtle about it.

The teacher walks in. The whole class goes almost completely silent, eager to see who they'd be sitting with for the next quarter of a year. You listen just as eagerly too.

"Alright class!" She calls out. "As you can see, everyone is getting a new seat today! Because you have have been my best class this year, I'm going to let you choose your own seats! But be warned, if the volume..."

The rest of her monologue was drowned out by everyone scrambling around to get to their friends. Unlike most people, you are not too happy with this. You really want to shoot next to Japan, bot you're too shy to just go do it. You go to stand in the back of the class and wait to see what seat is left for you. A hand catches your wrist. [Best friend's name]. You trust away, not appreciating her touching you without warning or permission. She just tightens her grip.

"Ohhh [your name]~! I know the perfect seat for us~!" She says with a glance towards Kiku.

"I don't think..." You begin to object, but to no avail. You find yourself being dragged by the wrist across the classroom.

Finally, [best friend's name] let go of your wrist. You try to step away from her, but the edge of a chair catches the back of your knees, making you unsteady. A 'friendly shove' from [best friend's name] finishes the job and you are forced to sit. She plops down happily on the seat to your left. **Hey readers, take a wild guess as to who's on your right! If you said Japan, then you're correct!** He is on the end of the row. You guys are all in the second to last else of five kids each. There are four rows total and only one empty seat, making yours a small class of only 19 students.

At last everyone settles into their seats. They store their binders underneath their chairs and you follow suit. The teacher takes roll call and brings to explain the lesson. Alas, there would be no finishing this lesson today. The intercom beeps loudly before the principal's voice rings out over the school.

"Teaches and students, please assume your positions for Code Red. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."

The class goes dead silent for exactly 2 1/2 seconds before the students completely freak out. You, however, sit there calmly and watch as your best friend panics.

"CLASS! QUIET! NOW!" Your teacher yells, slamming her fists against her desk. The class obeys. "Everyone, stand in a calm and orderly fashion and find a hiding place. If there are no more hiding places, then crowd together in the back of the room."

The class makes a run for the good hiding places. Your stand. You're friend slits too, as does Kiku. He heads to the back of the room and sits with his back to the wall. Others quickly fool in the sleeve beside him, leaving no room for either you or [best friend's name]. You hesitate. No hiding spaces left. No room against the back wall. You still go to the back of the room, your friend following you like a lost puppy in a rainstorm. You couch slab close top three back wall but far enough but far enough from the others to give you some personal space, not including yuppie friend who doesn't respect space, personal or otherwise. Your teacher quickly covers the window on the door and twists the lock. It clicks comfortingly as it engages. She flicks the light switch before hunkering down herself in a far corner. There is a silence so thick in the air that it feels like one could grab a fist full of it. Nobody dares to break it. Your eyes flicker over to your friend, expecting to see a glassy set of wide eyes fixed upon the door. Instead you see something far different. A smirk. An evil smirk. And a hand reaching out to push you over. No time to dodge. You are shoved with surprising force, enough to rob you of your balance. You tip backwards, falling right into a certain someone right behind you, landing in possibly the most awkward position ever- right between his legs.

"[Your name]?!" Kiku whisper-yells in surprise and embarrassment. You open your mouth to answer, but a noise interrupts you- the sound of the doorknob being jiggled. The whole clad freezes, including you and Kiku. You can feel how tense he is against you, and he could feel same in return. Your heartbeat jumps to your throat as the doorknob moves again and Kiku twitches slightly. Then, after what feels like an eternity, the doorknob falls still and soft footsteps slowly fade away from the room. You sigh out a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding and your entire body relaxes. Kiku was still stiff and tense underneath you but you hardly notice due to the overwhelming rush of adrenalin still running thick in your veins. Suddenly [best friend's name] bursts out in giggles. You glare at her but of course she can't see you in the darkness. Luckily they also means she couldn't see his heavily you were blushing either.

"Oh shut up, [best friend's name], it's not that funny!" You whisper at her with ad much fires and emotion as a whisper can carry.

She merely teased through her giggling fit, "hee hee but it is! You're not even trying to get up, and he's not pushing you off! And top think neither of you realized before!"

You immediately blush harder and try to get up. Japan, however, still doesn't try top posh you out of his personal space. In fact, he does the exact opposite. He hesitantly skips his arms about your waist and pulls you back down almost shyly. Your friend giggles even harder.

"You should see your own faces, they're both crimson red right now~!" She teased even more. You were luckily saved the trouble of answering by a heartfelt "shooshhhhhhhh!" from your teacher. Even [best friend's name] fell mostly silent again. You know that you're in a dangerous situation, but in this position, you just can't help but relax.

The whole class stayed frozen in their positions for almost a full 20 minutes before the intercom came back on to give the O.K. The teacher got up and turned the lights back on and motioned for the class to stand. You do do a little stiffly and turn to offer your hand to Kiku so he could stand. He takes it and you pull him to his was a sweet moment, with both of you gazing into the others eyes... but, alas, [best friend's name] just had to interrupt.

"You guys should totally start dating!"

You freeze, mortified. Your dunce of a friend could have just ruined everything! You stutter, trying to find something top say, but no words come. Kiku does not seem to have the same problem.

"Yeah, ok," he says quietly.

You look at him in surprise and exclaim your confusion, "wait, what?"

"I said 'okay'," Kiku repeats himself.

"Y-you mean...?" You still are having a boy of trouble forming coherent sentences.

"Yes," he starts, "[your name], will you go out with me?"

You stand still for a second before glomping him in a giant beast gig and dealing your answer of "yes!" Again you are surprised when instead of gently pushing you out of his personal space, he pulls you close into it. Your noises are practically touching at this point and you can hold back no longer. You press your lips against his in a sweet kiss. You could feel him tense up in surprise, then relax and kiss you back. The moment would have been prefect, had [best friend's name] not yelled, "eeeewwwwww, no PDA!"

 **whew ok I'm done typing. This is from almost a year ago so I just wanted to get it out there. I hope you had fun reading this and if you liked it then I have a few other stories (mostly homestuck themed) you could check those out maybe. I really need reviews on one of them to be able to continue. Thank you!**


End file.
